


A Very Successful Meeting

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, F/M, Kissing, Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Vaginal Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is having a meeting with a prospective business partner when you come in. Everyone knows you're his everything, his rock. God have mercy on those who don't.</p><p>Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Successful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Supa kinky ;) inspired by another story I had saw on here!

I walk into his office. Normally, if anyone dared do such a thing, as stupid as interrupting his meeting, any meeting, they'd come up missing, no questions asked.

But me? I was his _princess_ , his _babydoll_ , his _everything_. He couldn't dare be mad at his cute little button. Not for long, at least. And not that I abused that, but it was nice to know I had something separating me from everyone else.

I was his rock. He often reminded me, after opening up to me a few months back. It made me feel _alive_ , important, because I was his, and he made sure everyone knew that. God have mercy on someone who didn't.

He looks up at me, stopping mid sentence. His beautiful blue eyes finding my own. I smile, coming behind him to give his shoulders a rub. He sighs, falling back into my grip. I love the appreciation he shows me, even when it's over little things like this.

"Carry on, I just thought I'd stop by as I know today's been a _rough_ day." I whisper in his ear, emphasizing the word rough, my lips touching it ever so slightly.

"You're good to me" he growls playfully. We both glance over to his perspective business partner. He looks mildly annoyed.

"Anything, _botheriiinngg_ you?" The Joker asks, his grin soft but his eyes warning. "No sir, just want to try and get this meeting over with" he speaks, instantly regretting it the moment he says it.

"Ah! You'd like us to carry on, hmmmmm?" The Joker jumps up, snaking out of his chair around the front of his desk, he sits on it. "N-not to rush you, just mildly agitated that this woman couldn't wait until we were done" confidence residing in his words.

You sigh and cross your arms. Some people just really had their heads in the clouds it seems.

The Joker tilts his head to the side. Quite interested on how much more this man wanted to further his opportunity to meet death. His eyes sparkled with new interest, no longer worried about the prospective deal at hand. That was over .

"Do...do you know" he looks up, his hands ghosting over his body, agonizingly slow from his face down his torso. I feel myself growing wet, my daddy was just so hot. He snaps his head down, looking the man in his eyes. "Who _I_ am?" He finishes.

"Of course sir", The Joker twitches, "you're The Joker, Clown Prince of Crimes." There's not much fear showing in his voice, we both make that mental note. I know this won't end well for him. Not to be fearful is a wonderful quality The Joker wished most of his prospects possessed. Just not when they didn't fear him.

"Please, call me, Mr.J" he grins, silver teeth glinting from the light coming in through the window. The man simply nods.

"And, do, do you happen to know who _she_ is?" He turns and extends his hand out to me. I walk over and grab it. He pulls me to sit on his lap.

The man suddenly freezes. He's realized the error, the horrible error, he's made. "I'm very sorry Mr.J" he speak lowly.

"WHAT?!" The Joker screams. "I DONT THINK...I quite heard you, come _again_?" His voice reaching many different octaves throughout his sentence.

The poor man is shaken now. Visibly startled. "I-I s-s-said, I'm very s-sorry Mr.J-J, I m-meant no disrespect to y-you or your m-mistress." Wrong choice of words.

The Joker shoots up, I stumble off of him and in an instant there's a knife to the young mans throat. His breath is hitched is his throat.

"See? I try to play _fair_ , three strikes rule. And that, that was your _last_ strike." The Joker grins.

"Please, p-please don't kill me", the man says. The Joker just chuckles.

"See?" He removes the knife from against the mans threat and points it at me, "She is my everything. My princess, my _heart_. Therefore, no kind of disrespect towards her is tolerated. That's like disrespecting _me_. And you wouldn't dare do that, would you?" He peers into the young mans soul.

"N-no sir, I-I mean Mr.J" he stammers.

"SO WHY WOULD YOU DISRESPECT HER? MY..my queen? Hmmm?" He's playing with him at this point. I love it. I'm even wetter than I was before. It's something about him being so protective over me. I slide my hand over my breasts. My nipples hard and erect through my little black dress.

"P-please, I'm s-s-sorry" he pleads but it's a little too late. The Joker lifts the knife back up to his neck. The young mans eyes close shut. It's all too much.

My hands find their way between my now spread legs. I find my clit and touch it ever so slightly. A soft moan escaping my lips. "Baby, please hurry so you can come _play_ with me" I beg.

He turns around and his eyes immediately fill with lust. He faces the now sobbing man again. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya" he slices into the mans throat, not deep enough to be immediately fatal. The man screams. "ROB!!" My Puddin yells.

A tall, broad man walks in. It's a henchmen of J's. I remove my hands and cross my legs. "Finish what I've started, and tell everyone else to leave this floor, _immediately_."

The henchmen nods and grabs the poor man. Shoving him out the room and slamming the door shut.

My eyes avert back to Js and our gazes settle upon each other. He throws the knife down to the floor and walks up to me. I allow him to uncross my legs and settle between then. His arms at either sides of me as he towers over me. My hands find the back of his neck and I pull him into a kiss. My hands running through his hair, his hands finding my now completely erecting nipples, rolling them in his hands, he pinches them hard. I moan into his mouth, breaking our kiss.

"You bad, baaaddd, girl. Touching yourself while daddy tries to handle business." He kisses my neck, sucking and biting it. Sure to leave dark bruises there.

"I know daddy, I couldn't help it. You're just so sexy when you work." I purr at him. My grip slightly pulling his hair.

He pulls me onto him and I wrap my legs around his waist, my dress rising up, exposing my perfect little pussy. I'm laid on the couch, appreciative of how soft it is.

He moves in between my legs. "Look at the _problem_ " he jams his hard covered bulge over my wet exposed pussy, "you've created, all because you couldn't wait a few more minutes".

I moan at the contact and he grins. "I'm sorry daddy" I muster my best pouty face. It's enough to push him just a bit further. He pulls me up and quickly pulls off my dress, discarding it on the floor. I work to get his clothes off and soon we are both naked, exposed to only the eyes of each other.

I take the time to examine his body as if it's my first time laying eyes upon it. He does the same to me, his eyes trailing over my glistening pussy and up to my perky round breasts. His eyes come back to meet mine.

"I'm disappointed that you'd do such a thing, in front of a prospective business partner" I pout.

"Can I make it up to you daddy?" I push him lightly on his back. He pulls me with him.

"For now, but after, you will still have to be punished"

I nod, slightly moving down, I run my hands over his erect cock. I take it in my mouth, earning a hiss from his red lips. I start to bob up and down, taking as much of him in my mouth as possible. I feel his strong yet soft hands grab my face, he starts to thrust into my mouth.

It's making me so wet I reach my hand down and start to rub my clit. Earning moans from myself it vibrates over his cock. He moans but grabs my hand away from my clit. "This, is my time. Do not forget you are pleasuring me, to make up for your mistakes." I come off of him with a pop.

"Yes daddy" I slide up to him, my pussy ghosting over his hard dick. Its just past his belly button, nice and thick. He gives me a sense of fullness I've never felt before.

I lightly grind my wet pussy over his dick. We moan in unison. I lean a hand back and steady his cock, pushing back onto it. I gasp, it turns into a moan. He hisses and bucks into me.

I start bouncing up and down and he's playing with my nipples and grabbing my ass. I start to moan.

His hand shoots yo and grabs my throat. I look down at him. He squints his eyes at me. "Do not make a sound, my pleasure, not yours."

I nod, his grip still tight around me. I lean slightly down, my breasts against his strong chest. I start to only move my ass up and down, riding him like the good little whore I am. I'm holding back my moans, but I want to show him how good he's making me feel.

He starts to grunt and grown in pleasure and soon he stills my hips. His hand leaving my throat, I feel air rush back into my lungs. I look down at him. He lifts me off.

"Get on your hands and knees for daddy." I do as I'm told and receive a smack on my ass. I stifle a moan and it turns into a grunt.

"You're allowed to make noise again. Time for punishment baby" he slams his rock hard dick into me. "Oh, this pretty pretty little cunt looks so nice with my cock moving in and out of it." I moan, imagining it.

He pulls my hair and my head snaps back sharply. It hurts but I feel so good I ignore it. He starts to pound into me harder, then leaning down on me, his second hand grabs my throat. I feel warmth take over me as he's flat against my back, still ramming me as hard as before.

"Oh daddy!" I scream as he hits my g-spot. He continues to pound against it and I feel a welling in my stomach. "What's daddy doing to you?" His grip around my neck tightens but he lets my hair go, his other hand pushing him up off my back to allow him better leverage. "Am I making you feel, gooood??"

"Yes daddy, p-please don't stop. I'm so close" I stammer. Panting and moaning.

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop. In fact I'm going to keep going!" he laughs.

It's become too much. I feel myself get pushed over the edge. "JOKER" I scream, squirting all over his cock. But he doesn't stop. He keeps hitting it and I keep squirting, the sensation becomes so much and it stars to hurt. I'm still squirting on every few impacts he send to my g-spot. I'm whimpering.

"This" he rams me a little harder, "is", that time he hits it harder than before , "punishment!!!" He yells hitting my spot the hardest he's hit it this whole time. I scream out, my whole body feels like it's about to explode. I squirt more than I have before and my body acts on instinct. Lurching forward, trying to remove the appendage inside of me.

"Oh do not run my love, it only makes me hungrier for you" he flips me over on my back and pulls out. Kissing on my neck, nipping here and there. "Good girl" he comes to kiss my lips.

"Now that you've been punished, it's time for daddy to cum"

"Can you handle that?" he presses his cock against my opening but doesn't enter.

My breathe is shaky, "y-yes I can d-d-daddy. I want t-to make you feel good" my hands run through his green hair, no longer slicked back.

"Oh goody!" He cheers, slamming into me. I moan but remain eye contact with him. He begins to fuck me slow and deep. I feel every inch of him inside me.

He repositions himself then leans down, taking my lips against his. Our tongues battling for dominance. He wins, but I don't care. I'm moaning like crazy now. I can feel another release building up.

"Oh, ohhh, is daddys little whore about to cum again?" He teases. I moan, nodding my head. "LOUDER! I WANT THE PEOPLE UPSTAIRS TO HEAR YOU!!" He slams into me hard, biting down on my neck.

I can't take it. "UGNHH, DADDDDDYYYY" I scream, not caring if anyone actually did hear me. I squirt all over him and suddenly his breath becomes ragged.

Wave after wave is hitting me and he's still fucking me faster, harder. My pussy starts to tighten around him, ready to receive his milk.

He's tense and groaning. He grabs my face. My eyes glued shut from the pleasure still coursing through my body. "LOOK AT ME" he demands.

Again, his blue orbs pierce into my very being. Another tightening in my stomach. I can't possibly be about to cum again. _**Wrong**_. Another orgasm smacks me dead on, I cry out, my eyes fixed on his.

His breathe hitches, a low growl escapes his lips and he leans down, his head resting in the crook of my neck. His breathing is hard, he starts to grunt over and over, his own orgasm crashing into him as his seed spills into me with each thrust.

We both lay there for a few minutes. Then he leans back and pulls me on top of him. He grabs a blanket that was draped on the back of the couch from where I had last left it.

He covers us. Kissing my forehead, my nose then my lips. "I love you" I say first. "I love you" he says back. Then I'm encased in a slumber, matching smiles adorn both our faces.

_What a wonderful, successful meeting._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I need more people to write Jokerxreader stories, I can't keep reading my own and the other 17 that exist ;) Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below? Requests welcome, check out my Tumblr as well: ohmypuddinnn. I want to start writing on there too ❤️


End file.
